At Porto Corsa/At the start of the race
This is how at Porto Corsa and att the start of the race goes in Ryan's, Thomas' and Crash's Adventures of Cars 2. (The screen then shows Stephenson coming out of a tunnel and arriving at Porto Corsa. The screen then changes different times while Brent, Darrell and David begin commentating with the Italian version of the World Grand Prix theme music playing in the background.) Brent Musburger: You are looking live at beautiful Porto Corsa, Italy, on the Italian Riviera. What a magnificent setting for the second race of the World Grand Prix. David Hobbs: Well, Brent, they call this place the "Gem of the Riviera," and it's easy to see why. With its secluded beaches and opulent casinos, Porto Corsa truly is a playground for the wealthy. And everyone who's anyone is here today, from the ultra-rich and super-famous to world leaders and important dignitaries. Darrell Waltrip: You aren't kidding, David. You can't do a three-point turn around here without bumping into some celebrity! Brent Musburger: Welcome, everyone, to the second race of the World Grand Prix, where the big news continues to be allinol. Sir Miles Axlerod spoke to the press earlier today to answer questions about its safety. Miles Axlerod: (being interviewed) An independent panel of scientists has determined that allinol is completely safe, okay? Safe! There it is. Brent Musburger: So the race will go on, folks. Darrell Waltrip: But the question everyone is asking: will the real Lightning McQueen show up today? Brent Musburger: Well, he'd better. Talk about a home track advantage. Francesco Bernoulli grew up racing on this course. Italian Announcer: (as the racers line up on the grid) Signore e signori, in the pole position, Numero Uno, Francesco! Francesco Bernoulli: Bellissima! Thank you for your support! And your big mistake, McQueen! Italian Announcer: (as the Pope is shown attending the race with his bodyguards) In secondo position, numero 95, Lightning-a McQueen-a! Luigi: (seeing that McQueen feels fed up) McQueen-a, is-a everything OK? Fillmore: If you're worried about your fuel, man, don't. It's perfectly safe. Lightning McQueen: No, guys, I just really wish Mater were here. As well as Thomas, Twilight, Sunset, Starlight and the rest of Team Equesodor. . Francesco Bernoulli: Francesco understands, McQueen. Lightning McQueen: Oh, great, here it comes. What do you got, Francesco? Francesco Bernoulli: For famous race cars like Francesco and, well, you, to be far away from home and your family of best friends is, uh, not easy. Lightning McQueen: I think you forgot the insulting part of that insult. Francesco Bernoulli: Is-a no insult. When-a Francesco is away from home, he misses his mama, just like-a you miss your tow truck amico and the rest of your amicos. Lightning McQueen: Gee, (stutters) I maybe misjudged you, because that's exactly... Francesco Bernoulli: Of course, I am at home, and my mama is right here. (points to his mother, who is blowing kisses to him in the crowd) Mama! (chuckles) Don't worry, Mama, McQueen is very sad. I will beat his cry-baby bottom today! Lightning McQueen: And there's the insult we were missing. Grazie. Crowd: (chanting) Forza, Francesco! Forza, Francesco! (The red lights then come on, before the green lights show up, and the racers set off, with Francesco leading in front of McQueen.) Brent Musburger: Darrell, the racers are settling in as they head to the Italian countryside. Darrell Waltrip: Whoo, boy! This is gonna be a great race!Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Pokemonlover1